It's not the end of the world
by Gazzette
Summary: When the president's smartest scientists accidentily unleash a virus that causes zombification, a group of teens, lead by the eccentric phan, Gazzette, and her faithful, if nurotic, bestfriend Gent is the worlds only hope for survival
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I don't own "Dawn of the Dead".If I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

A.N.:This is my first story so please be semi-nice, I will acept flames tho.

A.A.N.:This story takes place in SouthSuffolk ,Virginia,so if you live there,you know what walmart I'm

talking about.

**_Prolouge:_**

"Have any of you seen the movie "Tremors"?"

Brook "Gent" Tornish looked around ,and, seeing no one even look up, look back down at the gun she was cleaning.

She tried again,"Because, if we had the underground bomb shelter that Burt had,we wouldn't have to hideout in a Walmart. And we would have

plently of food and guns to take out the zombies and--"

"Don't call them that!" Someone cried out.

Gent looked up and saw that the person was a girl a little younger then her, so about 13. She was wearing an oversized

football jersey,Redskins ofcourse,with a pair of jeans that still had the tag on them,Gent could see they were designer brand.

"Why not?"She asked back,glad for something to aurgue about," Isn't that usually what you call the reanimated dead when they what to eat your brains?"

"They're not-"

"What? Dead? Let me tell ya,they most certinly are."

"Gent! Alison! Shut-up!."

They shut-up at once and looked up sheepishly,upon seeing who it was,Gent cried "Gazzy!" and rushed to the person who just scolded her.The rest of the group also stood up upoon seeing their leader.

"How bad is it?"One child asked,as they were all child at least in their early teens,tho one was at least 15.

The one Gent called Gazzy just shook her head and motioned to the 15 year old and Gent to follow her.They did and the trio went in to the empty managers office.

"Its a blood-bath out there" Zaren "Gazzette" Bourgishen reported,"Good thing the barricades are holding,or we wouldn't be so lucky"

She saw that Michelle had turned pale,but she continued, "I couldn't find anything worth saving."

Gent opened her mouth to ask something but Michelle beat her to it,"Any survivors?"

"None, anything new on the CB?"

Both girls shook their heads, indicating nothing new.

Gazzette sighed, then asked, "How's the power holding up Ana?"

"Still on ani't it?" Ana, the 15 year old, answered.

"yeah." Gazzette sighed, shook her head, and walked out of the room. Ana and Gent looked at each other and followed their leader.

_A/N Lard if that wasn't short! Well, next chapter will go into what lead upto this and definately be longer. Please R&R._


	2. The Begining

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dawn of the Dead.

Chapter One: How it all begain

Two weeks before this exchange of words occured everything was still normal. Gazzette wasn't the leader of a small group of teens fighting off the reanimated dead(at least, not in real life, in her mind however...)and Gent wasn't worried that her gun would jam in the middle of a battle.Infact, Gent had never even seen a gun, let alone shot one in a fight. Both girls had never seen the other kids in the group and they didn't care in the least. Soon tho, that would all change. Because while they were living their normal lives, hordes of the undead were slowly migrating from Washington D.C.. The reason no one realized the threat was because the groups were offen mistaken for homeless people and were left alone. Some people did notice that there seemed an abnormal amount of satanic killings, Gazzette among the few, but even they didn't think that it was zombies. Zombies were migrating from D.C. because that's wear they were being held.

Unknown to the world, the President of the United States had been secretly funding experiments for a new type of virus that would enable the infected too ignore the pain the certain wounds, enabling the soldier too keep going in time of war. The virus was called Solanun.The virus was a success, that is,only if you ignored the sideaffects which included: Dizziness, blindness, horrable headaches,madness, and untimetly death.Thing is, you only stayed dead for about 10-20 minutes. After times up, you came back. As a zombie. While trying to better the formula, the scientists accidently unleashed the virus.

After the virus was unleashed the president went before the public and delivered a speech about how it wasn't his fault and how it will all be taken care of and that the people shouldn't worry, everything is going to be fine. Ofcourse, he didn't know what the viruses sideaffects were. The scientists didn't bother telling him them and he never asked.

When Gazzette noticed the increse of murders, and after watching the presidents address to the nation about the virus, she put two and two together. When she discussed her thoughts to Gent at their weekly slumber party at Gent house, Gent just snorted in disbelife.

"I think someones seen one too many Romaro flicks." She teased, as she popped in the Dawn of Dead DVD.

Gazzette sighed, she had hoped Gent would at least pretend to believe her, and settled down onto the couch. Gent threw the remote to Gazzette and landed on the couch beside her best(and only) friend.

"Lighten up Dude,"She said. She ignored Gazzettes flich at the word 'Dude' and finished,"and pass the pencil savings."

(A/N: The pencil shavings are actualy cereal. Got the saying from Willy Wonka.)

"I'm just saying," Gazzette passed the 'pencil shavings'"What if they really are connected, and the virus causes maddness and such."

"What are ya, a Prophet of Doom? I'll say this once and only once, **There are no such things as zombies**, or viruses that turn you into zombies, O.K.? No such thing. So lighten up"

"I never said anything about _zombies_, but now that you mention it..."

"Shhhhhh... the movie's startin'."

And as they sat there, eating their snaxs and watching a zombie gore fest,they had no idea what was slowly but surely making its way to their city. Or,how their fragial little world would be shattered when it arrived.


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dawn of the Dead.

Chapter Two: They're Heeerrreee!

The next morning, something was wrong, for two reasons. First, Gents parents still hadn't come home from the party they had gone to the night before (They were very trusting in their teenage daughter) and second, Gazzettes parents were late in picking her up. The first thing wasn't so strange, the girls figured that her parents had gotten to much to drink and were staying in a hotel but the second had Gazzette in a huff. Her parents were _never _late. In any case, they were normally 10-15 minutes _early_. The girls were taking this matter well tho and were watching the news (a daily ritual in Gazzettes house, it had rubbed off on Gent). That's were they got the first inkling that something might be wrong.

The headline was "_Chaos in D.C."_ and the newscaster had announced that the virus had been proven to cause headaches, temporary insanity and ultimately death and that the virus, named Solanum they learned, was transmitted through bites or any contact with bodily fluids from the sick through open wounds.

"The infected appear to be slow and shambolic--" Gent turned the TV. off, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

"Hey!"Gazzette protested," I was watching that!" But Gent wasn't listening.

"Shhhh!", She hissed and Gazzette got quiet.

"What? Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't you hear that?"

Gazzette listened closely, upon hearing nothing tho, she turned to her friend but she had gone to the window.

"Gent?", Gazzette went to the window as well," Whoa."

The entire street was filled with people. They were just standing there.

"Why are they covered in ketchup?"

"I don't think that's ketchup, Gazzette."

"What do you...?" One of the people turned and she saw why Gent said it wasn't ketchup.

The person a huge chunk of flesh missing from his neck.


	4. Back to Walmart

Mutters: I still don't own it for 3 reasons, A)I'm broke as hell, B)I also as cheap as anybody could be amd C) I'd much rather own Fredy Kreuger, who I have currently trapped in my closet. shouts behind her **SHUT-UP**! looks back at reader Please ignore any screams and/or bangings you might hear. On with the story?

"Gazzette."

A snort. Gent tried again.

"Gazzette?"

Now a mumble, "Le me lone"

"We should let her sleep!" Sophie whispered, eyeing her leader. She had once woken Gazzette up for a false alarm and knew what a cranky Gazzette looked like.

"No, she would what to know this. Gazzette!"

"What!" Gazzette sat-up from in the computer chair that she had fallin asleep in while on watch.

"What? What happened, what I miss!" From the looks on the two girls faces, something was wrong.

Gent spoke," There's a boy at our front door.

"What!"

"Tell her Sophie."

"..."

"_Sophie_,"Gent nudged her and she started talking.

"I was going to the bathroom when I heard this banging sound only it was faint so I thought it was my imagination, only when I came back it was still there so thought I should see what it was-"

"Like some stupid blonde in a horror movie" Gazzette muttered.

"What?" Sophie asked, her stride momentaraly broken.

"Nothing, go on."

"Umm...Ohyeah, So I went to the door and through a little crack in the wood covering it, I saw this head.First I thought it was a zombie, so I freaked out a little bit, then I heard him (I could tell from the voice it was a boy) yelling 'Let me in!' And I thought, 'Zombies can't talk, It must be a normie' (A/N: Thats what they call the unzombiefied) So I when to get Gent and told her what I found, and she said we should get you, and here we are." She was finally finished.

Gazzette sat there, taking it all in.

"Gazzette?" Gent started to reach for her friend when Gazzette suddenly stood-up.

"Sophie," Sophie looked at her leader,"Stand watch. Gent,come with me" She started walking at a fast pase.

"Were we heading Gazzy?" Gent troted to keep up.

"To the roof."

"The roof!"

"Thats what I said, isn't it?"

"But, there isn't a way on to the..."

Gazzette stopped so suddenly that Gent ran into her.

"We're heeeerreeee."Gazzette said in the sing-songy way the little girl from 'Potergiest' said it.

Gent looked around. She had followed her leader in to the food packing and receving bay and was currently standing behind the meat section of the deli area.

"I don't see any...Oh."

Gazzette had pointed up, and, looking up, Gent saw that there was a ladder attached to the wall about six feet from the ground.

"I found it while looking for survivers when we first arrived." She explained, as she started climbing up.

"And you didn't tell anyone because...?" Gent inquired as she followed her friend once again.

"Didn't want anyone to see the parking lot."

"Why? That's how we arrived." they were at the door to the roof.

"Y'ever see 'Dawn of the Dead' Gent?"

"Well, ya, with you. What does that have to do with the parking loooo-" She didn't finish. The entire parking lot was filled with the undead.

"Thank heavens the wall's holdin' up." Gazzette stated, looking at the rything mass of decaying bodies. Gent just stood there, frozen in place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right after Gazzette and Gent had arrived at the Walmart with the first members of their pack, after the outbrake and while there was still only a few of the dead, they had went right into the Lows that was next doors and loaded up on everything they thought they would need. They kept going back and forth in groups three, with the ones staying behind building the wall that now helps to keep the zombies at bay. It was made mostly of cement, plaster, clay, and even come wood glue and paint. It was 10ft. in height and 3ft. thick., with pieces of broken glass and knives stuck in the top, so it would be quite a feat for a lone boy to get over it with out lacerating and be in danger of bleed to death or eviscerate himself. Back to the roof though...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anybody want to see if Sophia was right?"Gazzette asked cockily, but Gent just stood there, looking out at the mass of dead people.

"Looks like _I'm _the only brave one." She said, under her breath, as she headed to the ledge and looked down.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"What, was Sophie right?" Gent had snapped out of her stuper.

"Looks like it, don'it?"

Gent carefully went to the ledge and looked down, holding her breath. (A/N: Gent is deathly afraid of heights)

"Well I'll be damned!" She swore loudly.

There was a boy at the door. Somehow he had gotten through the hordes of undead, over the wall with out bleeding to death, and was now banging on the door, while looking over his shoulder.

"Whats he afraid of?" Gent asked,quesioning the looking over the shoulder.

"Probly that the wall will break, leaving him to the mercy of the dead." Gazzete said softly, then, yelling down to the boy in a Scotish accent,"Aren't ya a li'le 'ot in all black, Gothie? An' the wall'll hold, so stop that infernal cringing." The boy looked up in suprize at the roof and cried out,"Help me, please! Let me in!"

Gazzettes eyes narrowed. She thought she reconized the voice, but wanted to make sure first,

"All in good time my dear Sir, but first tell us yer name if ya got one."

"'Course I got a name, Robert Zeenkit."

"Aha!" Gazzette cried, scaring Gent,"I thought so! Tell me, dear Robby, do you know me?"

"Gazzy!" Gent said, appaled at Gazzettes behavoir,"What the hell are you doing! We need to get him out of there!"

"No,I don't know who you are!" Robert shouted, then there was a pause and then,"Wait...Amy? From English?"

"It's Gazzette now, Robert."

"Great,"He said sarcasticly,"The one person who hates me I now have to beg for shelter."

"I'm don't _hate _you dear. Sure I find you annoying, bothersome, rude, and disgusting, but not worthy of my hate is you."

Gent looked at Gazzette, " Who are ya, Yoda?"

"No! I don't even like Star Wars!"

"But you're quoting the jedi master."

"So?"

"Ummmm...I'm still down here," The two girls looked down.They had forgoten about Robert."You guys gonna help me or what?"

A/N: YAYYY! Another chapter in the ongoing saga that no one is reading!

sighs

Well, someone will read it eventually.

I hope.

But someone is reading this, please, please, PLEASE! review.

Gazzette: I'm going to go bother Freddy now.

goes to closet, sees closet door wide open

Not again! Freeeedddddyyyyy, where are yyyyoooouuuu?

Gent: I told you you should lock it.

Freddy: Please don't find me, please don't find me!

Gazzette: There you are! How did you get under the bed?

hugs Freddy till blue

Gent: Gazzette, Freddy's going deady.


	5. Helping hand

VSfH: I DO own Dawn of Dead!

Gazzette: No you don't!

VSfH: yes I do, got the papers right here!

Gent: These are forged.

VSfH: No they're not!

Gent: Then why do they have Avril Lavigne lyrics on them?

VSfH: Uhhhhh...

Gazzette: On with the story?

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Gent," Gazzette turned to her friend," go down and get me some rope, 300ft., and Riley."

"Right." Gent started towards the trapdoor that lid to the ladder when she stopped. "Riley?"

"You know the one that we found hiding from the zombies in the McDonalds?

Gent still looked lost.

"Carrie"?"

"Oh! Her?"

"That's the one."

"Kay."

As Gent went down the ladder Gazzette called down "And get some heavy gardening gloves too."

"Got it!"

Gazzette sighed and thought how the hell does she stay so happy all the time?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20 minutes later and Gent still wasn't back.

"Where is that girl?" Gazzette wondered, "We need that rope!"

Just then, Gent burst through the trapdoor, with a plastic bag in one hand.

"If I may ask," Gent turned around, startled, "How long does it take to find some rope, 3 pairs of gloves, and a girl?"

"I second that!" cried Robert.

"Shut-up!" Gazzette yelled at Robert.

"Well, first off, I couldn't find your size gloves, so that took a while to find. Then I had to find the rope and that a bit longer then I thought it would, and then-"

"What do you need me up here for?" interrupted Hanna "Riley" Johnson," I was in the middle of something!"

"Come here." motioned Gazzette and she walked toward the ledge.

"Look down please."

She did as asked and said, after a moment of silence, "Is that Robert?"

"Yep. Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

00000000000000000000000

"And, pull!"

They all pulled and got Robby off the ground.

"Again!"

The girls strained to hold his weight but eventually got him to the roof. When they finally hulled him over the ledge, they collapsed in a heap. When Gazzette caught her breath and wasn't gasping anymore, she walked over to Robert (who was still in the harness they had had him tie around his waist) and slapped him.

"My name wasn't Amy" She said smoothly, as if she hadn't just bitch slapped someone. "It was Zaren, and now it Gazzette. Got it?"

"Got it!" He said, looking up at Gazzette with fear in his eyes and holding his cheek. This wasn't the Zaren, Gazzette now, which he had known from English. That Zaren was short, quiet, never outspoken and would have never even dared to slap someone and only wore clothes that helped her to blend in with the crowd. This one was wearing a long, black, leather trench coat with a sweater that looked like a female version of the one Freddy Krueger wore (meaning it was cashmere) and black jeans. Her hair, which had once been a mousey brown, was now a blood red with black streaks. And while she was still short, she somehow eluded power that made her seem to be larger then life.

"Good." She had seen the fear that was in his eyes and it made her feel good. She pulled him to his feet and looked him over. Her eyes narrowed when she looked over his belt and saw something.

"What's that?" She pointed, even though she knew what it was. It was a walkie-talkie.

"What?" He looked down and saw what she was pointing at, "Oh! That! I forgot about that!" He took it off of his belt and switched it on.

"What is he doing?" whispered Gent, as he fiddled with the dial. A crackling sound suddenly came from it and a voice said "Robert you still alive?" another one cut in "of course he's alive! Someone had to turn on the walkie-talkie, don't they?"

Gazzette's eyes widened and she smiled coyly. She definitely recognized _those_ voices.

"You were holding out on us!" She snatched the walkie-talkie from his hands and said in to it, "Hello Johnny Dear, Alex."

There was a pause, then, "Zaren?"

"Finally! Someone knows my name!" She smiled and then got serious; "What is your situation?"

"What?"

She looked to her friends for help. Riley shrugged, not understanding her need, while Gent said "Let me do that," She grabbed at the little black hand-held but Gazzette held it back. Gent rolled her eyes. "They don't understand military lingo."

"Alright, here." Gazzette handed it over.

"Hello, anyone there?" The walkie-talkie crackled.

"Aye, someone's here."

"Good."

"Where are you guys located? And how many are you are there?"

"We're at the Blockbuster cross the street and there are six of us."

Gents eyes opened wide in shock. "Blockbuster?"

The Blockbuster was across the parking lot from the Wal-Mart our girls were in. That meant it was over 2 blocks away and somehow, Robert had gotten across what must have been over 200 zombies, without being bit. All three of the girls stared at the boy they had rescued and he stared right back.


	6. Flashback

I BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK! ;o ) I had the worst writers block in the world for a while there, but now the ideas are flowing well and I'm back in action. And I changed my name to Gazzette, just so you don't get confuzzeled and confused. As well as, my friend, Gent (pronounced Jent) will be writing with me, so you could say she's my beta reader. On with the story?  
00000000000000000000000000

Gazzette sat at the managers desk, trying to ignore her best friend. She wasn't doing a good job.

"I can't believe you want to just leave those poor boys! Show some compassion!" Gent screamed.

"The world showed no compassion for me!" Gazzette screamed back.

"And stop with the Phantom of the Opera references!"

Gent sighed and went to her friend. She bent down beside her and clasped her hands together.

"Please, can't you at least try to be humane? You can help them, you know you can."

Gazzette still wouldn't listen.

Gent sighed once more and decided to pull out the big guns.

"Redeem your self. Save them the way you couldn't save your fami-"

"Shut-up!" Gazzette threw Gent away from her and stood up quickly. Gent knew she had touched a nerve but she stood up and went on.

"You can do it! Don't let your fear get to you! Save them!"

Gazzette stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. Gent waited for any kind of reaction but non came. Then she saw that she was shaking. Gazzette was silently sobbing. Gent walked to her best friend and held her.

"I couldn't save them! I promised! I promised I would never let anything happen to them!" Gazzette sobbed into Gents shirt.

"Just let it out sweetie." It was about time Gazzette cried She did, after all, have to kill her entire family.  
000000000000000000000000000000

After the girls had realized just what was happening in front of Gents street, they went back to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. Gazzette grabbed at the remote and flicked on the t.v. The news caster just told them to stay in their homes, not to try and contact loved ones and that, if any of the undead should try to attack you, you could stop them by removing the head or destroying the brain.

Gent turned the television off and looked at Gazzette, who was sitting with a huge grin on her face.

Don't say it. Gent thought. Please don't say it.

"Told ya didn't I? I told you this would happen!" She said with glee, smiling that insane smile.

"Yeah, ya did." Gent admitted. The girls slummed into their seats, suddenly feeling very tired. Suddenly, Gazzette sat up.

"What about my parents!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After the girls had hotwired a car ("I knew watching those cop shows would came in handy!) they made it to Gazzette's house. The car was still in the driveway, which Gazzy took as a good sign, though Gent wasn't so sure. The street that the house was on wasn't that clear of the dead, so they decided that Gent would drive around, watching for trouble and would honk three times if there was any. Gazzette made her way in to the house, no trouble as the door was unlocked. That was the first sign that something was wrong.

She opened the door to a smell that made her eyes water. She covered her nose in vain to block the stench. It was the same smell that her uncles meat truck smelled like after he forgot to fully close the door of the refrigerator in his truck and the meat was left in the hot Arizonian sun. It was the smell of decay. She looked in the living room and found nothing that would cause the stench, but as she got closer to her Aunts room, the smell seemed to get stronger, and there she could have sworn there was a scratching at the door. Gazzette was afraid to open the door but knew that she had to. She raised the make shift weapon, a frying pan that she had gotten from Gents kitchen, and opened the door. Her aunt was in the room and the stench was unbearable. She was slumped up against the door, just as Gazzette had thought she was, head on her chest.

"A-Auntie?" Gazzette stuttered, and she raised her head. Her mouth, all her teeth which she spent so much money on now all smashed, was covered in blood and her eyes were blank. She started towards her niece with the slow movements of someone getting over a severe muscle contraction. Gazzette thought it was because of the rigormortis. Gazzette raised the frying pan over her head, no emotion in her hardened eyes for she knew what she had to do, and whispered a quick prayer for her soul. Then, she smashed her aunties brains out.

After disposing of her grandmother, she went on to the other rooms of the house. On the bottom floor she found nothing, so she turned her attention to the upstairs. There, she found the rest of her family. Her dad was feasting on her mother as Gazzette smashed in his cranium. Her siblings, Randy (8) and Amy(5), she disposed of in the same way. When she had finished with the family, she had time to get some things from her room before Gent came back. Gazzette went to her room and opened the door. She grabbed her backpack and started towards her dresser. After stuffing in some of her clothes, she went to her bookshelf and grabbed her favorite books. She went down stairs, though first she went back in to her parents room and grabbed the laptop from her moms bedside table. When she went down stares, she had enough time to check the news.

There was nothing new though, except that the president was to be making and address from the Whitehouse in half an hour. She couldn't believe the nerve of the man. He was the one that cause this after all! Gent honked the horn outside of the house exactly as Gazzette was turning off the t.v. she grabbed the video camera and on her way out, she say her moms car keys. She grabbed them up as she went out the door.

Gent was sitting with her top half out the drivers side window, yelling for her to hurry the hell up, the zombies were coming. Gazzette yelled back that they should take her car. Gent nodded and ran for the truck. Gazzette got in the drivers side and threw her backpack in the back seat just as Gent got in the passengers seat. She made sure that there seat belts were on before Gazzette took off like a wild maniac.

"Are they…" Gent let the question hang.

"They are now." Gazzette said. "Could you reach into my backpack for me and pull out my guide?"

"Sure Gazzy." She reach into the pack and pulled out a book with the title 'THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE' written on it in bold type.

"Open it to chapter 3, will ya?"

"On the Defense?"

"Sorry, I meant 4."

"On the Run?"

"That's it. Read what I highlighted in the General Rules Section, Rule 2 please"  
Gent had time to read aloud "2.Establish a Destination-" before Gazzette shouted, "That's it!" and the sound of screeching tires filled there ears.

"What the hell was that for!" Gent screamed. Gazzette looked at her and said, "We need a plan. Where are we going?" That made Gent shut-up. She hadn't thought of anything beyond going to Gazzy's house.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought. We need a destination, or we will just end up another soul in the army of the undead."

"You're right. But where should we go? And isn't that a line from a movie?"

"Well…where's safe? Where's familiar?" She had ignored that last question. They started thinking, then came to a conclusion at the same time.

"Barons!" Gazzette yelled at the same time Gent cried "Wal-Mart!"

They sat there for a second before Gent broke the silence.

"Gazzette," Gent said, smiling, "I think someone's seen 'Shaun of the Dead' one too many times."

Gazzette smiled sheepishly, then started up the car again. "To Wal-Mart it is then."

Half way there, Gent started worrying about her friend. For just killing her entire family, she was certainly acting calm. Gent decided though that, since she wasn't the type to show emotions like that in the open, she would grieve in private. 'She's like the Doctor in that sense.' She thought before catching herself. 'Great' she thought next, 'now I'm finding connections just like Gazzette!'

00000000000000000000

After Gazzette finality stopped her sobbing she let go of Gent and waked to the door once more. She looked at the ground, then back at her friend. She smiled and shook her head. "I feel much better now." she said and Gent let out an agitated breath of air.

"Will you stop with the movie references!" Gazzette laughed. "Not in a million years!" and she exited the office. There was a small crowd surrounding the door. Gazzette looked around at the crowd, eyes hardened, and settled her eyes on the littlest one. Immediately her eyes softened. She knelt before the little girl and asked what her name was.

"Annabelle Lee."

"Annabelle Lee? Really?"

"Yes" The five year old said, hesitantly. Gazzette was known for her violent mood swings. But she need not worry as Gazzette had a soft spot for the younger children in the group.

"That is a very pretty name. Now, do you know where the boy is?" She looked confused at first, then it dawned on her.

"You mean Wobby?"

Gazzette stifled a laugh. She loved it when the little ones still spoke with a babyish ting.

"Yes, Robby."

"He's in the fwuit section."

"Thank-you Annabelle Lee."

She stood up and started towards the produce section. When there she found Robert, surrounded my fruit pits and cartons. He was currently working on a banana.

"Hello Robert." He looked up and Gazzette had to stifle yet another laugh as his face was covered in fruit.

"May I sit down?" She asked and he quickly moved the pits of some peaches for a seat for her. She sat down and grabbed at one of the apples that they were sitting against.

"Robby? May I ask you something?" He stared at her. Just an hour ago, she slapping him and now she was asking to ask a question!

"Uhhhh…sure?"

"Thanks. Robert, when you were in the Blockbuster, what did you survive on?"

He swallowed the banana in his mouth before answering. "The candy from the candy rack near the front."

"Oh, really?"

"yeah"  
She looked at the front, then back at Robert, You still got that walkie-talkie? She then asked.  
Yeah, he answered as he gave it to her.  
She stood up and started back towards the little crowd that still surrounded the managers office. When she got to the door, she turned the walkie-talkie and started to see if she could call the boys.

"This is Big Momma Wal-Mart calling Blockbuster over." she said into it.

"Big Momma Wal-Mart?", Riley whispered to Gent. Gent just shrugged.

"This is Wal-Mart, calling Blockbuster over." She was getting impatient. "Do you want to get saved or not Blockbuster!"

Finally, a voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Wal-Mart? This is Blockbuster, over." someone the girls didn't now answered.

Gazzette smiled, "'Bout time! Listen, how much longer do you think you could last?"

"Give me that!" Now a voice they did recognize came over the set. After a few seconds of grunting and yelling, the crowd's giggling during the struggle, Sam's voice came over the set once more.

"Wal-Mart? You still there?"

"We are Sam, we are."

"Good. Could you ask the question again please?"

"I asked 'how much longer could you last?'." Gazzette said, after blowing out a breath of fake agitation.

"2-3 days at most Sarah, why?"

Gazzette looked at the crowd that was surrounding her as she said the following sentence:

" 'Cause pack up the movies boys! You're moving out!"

Gazzette: I DID IT!

AN ENTIRE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!

YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t!

Gent: Sorry about that, Gazzys had too many cups of coffee today.

Gazzette:W00T!

Gent: (if you do you know this) none

Gazzette: One Chapter in one day! I rock! 


	7. flashBack II

Chapter 7: Flashback part 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the two friends raced towards the neighborehood Wal-Mart, they stayed, for the most part, silent, both of them submurged in their own thoughts. Then, Gazzette pulled up infront of a perfect example of money. The house was a three story victorian, with three chimmneys and a tower. Gent looked questionaly at her driving companion.They didn't know anyone with that much money, did they? After a few seconds, she looked at the front of the house and at the mailbox.

"Nostrum"

Read the box, and Gent gasped. That was the last name of Gazzettes old friend. The one that had became a recluse. As she thought this through, Gazzette unblukled her seat belt and opened the door. Gent moved to follow her movements but was stopped with a glance from her friend. There was now need for words with eyes like Gazzy's. The look she sent to her friend had in it emotions of pain and fear and hope. With that glance, Gent knew that Gazzette had to do this on her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jensy had been Gazzettes first friend when she first moved to Suffolk, untill 2 year ago. That was about the time Jensy had started to get sick. According to the doctors, Jensy (real name Cordenia) had develoiped a small case of the flu, but after a month, she was still hacking up mucus and vomiting at least 3 times a day. It wasn't untill she started coughing up blood that they found the tumour. It had been growing for an unknown amount of time on her lung and had been causing the illness. Luckily, it was begin and they could start procedgures to remove it right away. Unluckily though, it had taken over more then half the lung so they couldn't remove it. When Jensy started going in for cemo, she shut down. She refused any visitors and wouldn't even let Gazzy in. After 3 months of only letting Family, the two friends drifted apart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The walk up Jensys driveway was the hardest thing Gazzette could ever do. Even though it had been over a year since the tumour had been aradicated, Jensy still acted the part of a recluse. She wouldn't go back to school, as the cemo had caused all her hair to fall out, so her mom had started homeschooling her. That caused Jensy to have even less reason to venture to the outside world.

Gazzette had made it to the front door. She tried the door and found it locked. No suprize there. she thought as she got on her hands and knees. Even though it had been years since she had been to this house, she knew that Jensy's mom keep a spare key, and if memory served her right, it should be right under the biggest rock in the pile that was by the front door...She was right. She picked up the key and put it in the lock. As she opened the door, a rush of memories came over her mind. How many times had the two girls rushed through this very door after school to see who would get the first cookie from the plate that Jensys mom always had out waiting for them. She walked into the front room and looked around. It was exactly as she remembered it. Excepted, ofcourse, the last time she was here there wasn't a bunch of medical equipment sitting in the middle of the room. Moving through the hallway to get to the kitchen stairs, she noticed that all the pictures of Jensy and her (and trust me, she was in almost all of the pictures so it was no small portion) had been taken down off the wall. Instead, there were numorous paintings. Gazzette stopped in front of one she vagely recognized. Then, the memory hit her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'ts not real enough!" exclaimed Gazzette in art class.It was 3 years in the past and the two of them were in the 6th grade. The assignment for the day was to paint a place of comfort. Jensy servaied the picture over her friends shoulder. She shrugged and said it looked fine to her. Beautiful even. The picture showed a cafe as it would had looked in the early morning. The sun, while not shown in the picture, was making the huge picture window in the cafe sparkal like there were diamonds inbedded in the glass and the cafe looked so lifelike, it was like you could just walk through the front door and order a cappichino, before settling down observer le passage de temps.Gazzette looked to her friend and then back to the painting. Then, something clicked in her mind and she smiled. She turned to Jensy and said,"I was thinking of giving it to my mom. What do ya think?" She got the wanted reaction from her friend when she sighed and said that it would make a great gift.

The next day was Jensy's birthday and everyone came out to celebrate with her. When Gazzette got there though, she carried no present. When it came time to open the presents, there was still no present from her friend. Jensy was feeling a bit miffed at the thought of Gazzette forgeting it was her birthday and not getting her a gift. She then announced that the girls were going to go up to her room in the tower for some private fun. When all the girls got to the room though, Jensy regreted all the thoughts that she had about Gazzette forgetting her present. There, on the wall above her desk, was the painting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Gazzette went through the house, many memories hit her like the one about the painting. The living room, how many times had Jensy ended up hinding behind Gazzette girth whent they were watching a scary movie? How many times had Jensy complained about Gazzys choice of movie, yet always ended up as obsessed as Gazzette by the end of it? That question "How many...?", ended up in Gazzettes mind alot walking through her friends house. After looking at the first two floors, they turned up empty, though the back door had been opened and there were signs of zombies being in the house, she only had the tower to search. She went up the many steps of the tower stony faced, not leting herself be emotional. But when she finaly made it up the steps to the door, she braced herself for the worst, and opened the door.

The room was also filled with medical equipment and not much else. There was a bed, a bookself and a desk. Gazzette went over to the desk and pulled out the chair. There was a Windows program on the bar at the bottom of the screen and she used the mouse to bring it up.

"8/25/06

Diary,

Something weird is going on. I heard on the news that an abnormal amount of bodys with their heads blown off have been found. They say that it's probly the work of a serial killer. I say that thats bullsht. If Gazzette was here, I bet that she would take out her Guide and say that that is the third sign that zombies are starting to take over. "

There was another entire after it for the day before.

"8/28/06

Something is happening. Since early this morning, I've documented over 80 people walking in the street, most of them missing parts of their body. Even though I've heard moving around downstairs, my parents have'nt been up to cheak on me and they usualy do that every morning. It's now 9 am and I'm thinking about going downstairs.

I've just came from down stairs and I think that the Gazzette in my head is right about the zombie invasion. My parents were trapped in their bedroom, moaning and scraching at the door, so I opened the back door, then their door, and I hope they find their way out. I'll have to get to a safer location. I can't very well stay in my room with no food, water, or way to defend my self. I'm thinking of how to get out of the house and not be eaten. Maybe, if I find the keys, I could take the car...

It suddenly ended and Gazzette left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the car, Gent sat, waiting for her friend to come back and was just about to honk so she would hurry up, when she suddenly appeared at the door. She got in the car and started going again.


	8. Saving Grace

_**HELLO!**_

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

Gent and Gazzette were back in the office. Gent sat watching her best friend, who was paceing the room, from behind the desk. The stereo was on full blast, pouring out the song 'El Tango de Roxanne' loud enough for the girls on the other side of Walmart to hear it. (Gazzette always listened to musicals when she needed think)

"Do we have to listen to this song?!" yelled Gent over the music.

Gazzette ignored her though, and continued to pace. Gent rolled her eyes and put on a set of sound proof earphones and flipped open a book she had been meaning to read. Five minutes passed and the music was finally silenced. Gent looked up to see her friend standing over her with the grin that reminded Gent the smile on the demonic bunny in Donny Darko. Gent didn't like that grin, it always was followed up with an insane plan that always got someone hurt.

"Gazz, you know that I don't like that smile." She said uneasily, shrinking into her chair.

"I know how I'm going to save though boys Brook." She said, still standing at the chair, with that creepy grin.

"Ohhh?"

"Yeahhhh!"she said with a horribily raspy voice and then, she ran out of the room, and Gent was left confused as hell.

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

All of the girls were on the roof. Gazzette was standing on the ledge of the roof and calling the attention of all of them.

"OY! Now, Heres The Plan: I'm going to go over to the Lows and get more rope! Then, I'm going to come back! When I come back, You guys will tie the end of the rope to the strongest thing here! I will then attempt to pole volet-" She was cut off buy cries of "Impossible!" and "Thats suicide!" but she screamed at them to shut-up.

"I didn't say you had to go, just me! Now, after I get to the Roof of the Blockbuster, I will then tie the rope to something strong over there. Then, me and boys will pull our way on the rope and come back. Any Objections?!"

When no objections came, Gazzette started to walk the bridge.

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

A little side note on the bridge: Just like the wall surrounding the WalMart, the group were able to construct a connection between the Lows and WalMart. This was a very good idea that was voiced by Gent before they shut themselves into the WalMart. It was made out of rope and boards of wood. Back to the story though.

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

She reached the Lows. After receving more rope and making a wanabe polevault pole by screwing together 3 five foot painting poles(they're _really_ sturdy. don't ask how I know that). When she got back to the roof, she started to ready herself for the big leap, first tieing the rope around her waist. When she got the courage to do it, she jumped.

(because I don't want to go in to detail about the trip I'm skipping to her getting to the Blockbuster) She arrived at the Blockbuster, a little shaken having flown above the heads of about 200 zombies, but other wise in good shape. She made her way across the roofs of the stores that were part of the little block of stores that were connected to the movie store. When she got to the roof of the Blockbuster, she proceded to knock on the door that was in the roof of the store. After about 5 minutes of knocking, she started to hear foot steps, then, the door swung open and suddenly a shotgun was pointed in Gazzettes face. She didn't even flinch.

"Is that thing even loaded?" She asked with the air of someone talking to a 3 year old. The person holding the gun lowered it slowly, seeming to regard Gazzette with a weary eye, then...

"Zaren!"

The boy threw himself on to Gazzette's small but sturdy frame and burst into tears.

As he sobbed into her shoulder, Gazzette was bent over backwards, trying to keep her balance while comforting the boy. She was desperetly trying to figure out who this boy was when he said,"Never thought that I would be so happy to see out side of english class!" He pulled himself together, stood up and smiled at the girl.

"Jacob?" She whispered, hardly believeing that this shrivaled skeleton was once her enemy. He smiled even broader, streaching his already streached features to almost ghoulish porportions.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on! I've got to tell the others!" With that, he pulled her into the darkness of the hallway

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

Down in the mainroom of the BlockBuster, Gazzette could hardly believe her eyes. There were about 5 boys and 3 girls, the eldest was a girl, probily 16 and wearing the standard blue uniform of the store. The only way that Gazzette could describe it (which she would later have to do for Gents recordation) was that it looked like the people after Katrina hit Orlens. Suprisingly, only one out of the 8 was hurt.

"Has he been biten?" Gazzette asked Jacob sharply. He quickly answered that no, not biten.

"He has a gash in his leg that hasn't healed."

Gazzette kneeled and unwrapped the banages on the boys left leg. The smell of sweet decay filled the room and Gazzette quickly covered it back up, but not with out seeing just how badly infected it was. She stood back up and reached into the backpack that was on her back. She pulled out a small cooler and tossed it on to the floor. Upon opening it, she started handing out sandwiches. After the sandwiches were scarfed down, she explained the plan to them. They agreed.

0202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

They somehow got back to the Walmart. As the 'Nurses' tended to the boy with the gash, Gent pulled Gazzette aside and asked just how bad it was over there.

"Bad." was the only answer she got out her friend before Gazzette joined the crowd, but Gent wasn't worried. She knew that as long as Gazzette was breathing, there was no way she would let any of them be killed. After all, tomorrow _is _another day.

_**THE END...?**_


End file.
